La Pandilla del Ritmo
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Los personajes que salen aquí van a la secundaria. Esto es una mescla de Triunfos Robados, Victorious, Walk Off The Earth. Shira y sus hermanos se cambian de escuela y Shira tiene que abandonar a su equipo de porristas. Mientras que Diego también es un porrista y se encuentra con Shira. Pero los dos podrán sobrevivir a las practicas, al torneo, a su banda y a sus clases?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia yei! :´D Estoy tan feliz de escribirla, y es genial. Esta historia se sitúa en los tiempos actuales, donde todos son unos adolecentes que van a la Secundaria (Pero ni Louis ni Morita ni nadie de ellos están ahí por que todavía no nacen) Pero bueno. Esta historia esta combinada con Victorious,Triunfos Robados, Walk off The Earth y por su puesto La Era de Hielo. Diego y Shira no se conocen hasta mas adelante. Espero que la disfruten y así comenzamos. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento para el torneo de porristas.**_

_We are, we are, not your ordinary fa-mily..._

Shira apago la alarma de su I pod, maldiciendo que hoy era el entrenamiento de porristas y lo peor era que ella era la coreógrafa. Tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió con su uniforme de animadora color azul turquesa y amarillo con el nombre del equipo en la espalda "Peacock" se peino en una coleta dejando su fleco de lado con mechones color azul. Y se fue directo a molestar a sus hermanos y hermana que estaban desayunando en la cocina.

Guiño: ¿Lista para el torneo, muchacha?

Shira: Cállate, no quiero saber mas de eso.

Raz: Pobre de ti, si yo fuera tu habría renunciado al equipo y me hubiera metido en la banda de mis hermanos y hermana.

Gupta: Raz tiene razón, tu cantas muy bien y tocas casi todos los instrumentos, nos hubieras sido de ayuda en la banda.

Shira: Renuncie a la música y no me arrepiento de eso.

Silas: ¡Raz! ¿Donde dejaste mi maldita guitarra?

Raz: Esta en mi habitación.

Silas: ¡No esta ahí!... ¡olvídalo ya la encontré!

Guiño: Siempre buscas un motivo para molestar a Silas.

Raz: No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Shira: ¿Y ustedes están listos para el torneo nacional de bandas?

Gupta: (escupiendo el cereal) ¿Qué torneo?

Guiño: Te dijimos cuatro veces y no nos hiciste caso por jugar Left 4 dead 2.

Gupta: ¿Ya saben que Cover vamos a cantar?

Raz: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Shira: ¿Van a cantar esa canción?

Guiño: Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Shira: Nada, solo decía.

Raz: ¡Silas ya nos vamos a ir sin ti!

Silas: (bajando corriendo de las escaleras) Ya, perdón. Vámonos.

Shira: ¿No vas a desayunar?

Silas: No, con mi almuerzo es suficiente

Shira: Ok, si tu lo dices, bien

Los chicos salieron de la casa donde vivían y se subieron a la camioneta de Silas. Llegaron a su secundaria "Secundaria Oficial de Chicago" Los chicos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a clases...

* * *

_En otra escuela en California..._

Tres chicos iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, uno estaba vestido con uniforme de deportes, otro estaba vestido con uniforme normal y otro estaba vestido como porrista. Los tres estaban platicando cuando una chica morena de ojos color verde esmeralda se acerco a ellos.

Ellie: ¿Chicos, vieron a mis hermanos?

Sid: ¿Que? ¿Tus hermanos vinieron a la escuela?

Ellie: Si, ¿Por?

Manny: Es que, el les tiro la bandeja del almuerzo por accidente y ellos se quieren vengar de el.

Ellie: Ok, ya entendí. Oye Diego ¿Vas a estar en el torneo?

Diego: No lo menciones, hoy es el entrenamiento.

Sid: Te dijimos que te unieras a la banda, pero no, querías seguir en el equipo.

Manny: Eso es muy estresante, además de que tu eres la base masculina.

Ellie: Como periodista y fotógrafa de la escuela, tengo que saber todo sobre el torneo y en mi Tablet dice que ustedes competirán con Peacock, los cuatro veces campeones de los torneos.

Sid: Va a ser una batalla reñida Los Tiburones contra los Peacock. Pero tienen una capitana sexy y muy sexy.

Ellie: Encontré su foto en Facebook. Se llama Shira White, miren la foto (enseña su Tablet a los chicos)

Sid: ¿Ven? les dije esta muy sexy.

Manny: Si tienes suerte terminaras conociéndola, Diego.

Diego: No creo caerle bien... (suena la campana)

Ellie: Vamos a clase, si no nos castigaran.

Diego: Yo tengo que ir al entrenamiento. Adiós chicos

Manny: Que te valla bien amigo

Los chicos se retiraron a clase, sin saber lo que les iba a pasar al día siguiente...

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Pongan un comentario si les gusto y agréguenlo a favoritos. Bye :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, ¿Qué pasara hoy con nuestros personajes?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Llamadas y amigos inesperadas.**_

_Después del horario de clases..._

Diego: (caminando como zombie) Estoy muerto. La practica de hoy estuvo mas difícil de lo normal.

Manny: Si, oí que Britt se torció el tobillo haciendo el helicóptero por que Buck no la alcanzo a sostener. Y lo peor de todo es que ella es la base femenina principal.

Buck: Hey no me echen la basura a mi. Ya estaba cansado. Oye tus papas si te dejaron que durmiéramos en tu casa.

Diego: Si, no hay nada que nos pueda arruinar la noche, mis hermanos están en Los Ángeles y mis papas salieron de viaje a Venecia.

Sid: ¿Qué juegos tienes?

Diego: Halo Reach, Halo 4, Fable 3, Assasins Creed: The Brotherhood y Assasins Creed Revelations.

Buck: ¿Manny trajiste los controles?

Manny: Si. Por nada del mundo los olvidaría. Hoy es la noche de chicos.

* * *

_En Chicago..._

Shira: Gupta, ¿Me prestas el X-box? voy a jugar el matchmaking en Halo Reach.

Gupta: Claro. Yo también juego.

Shira: A ver únete a la partida.

Gupta: Ya, solo hay que esperar a que las personas se unan a la partida.

Shira: Oye mira este jugador. BoardingPuzzle98 es Leyenda y tiene el 100% de condecoración y arsenal.

Gupta: ¿Y tu que grado eres?

Shira: Reclamador y también tengo el 100% de todo.

Gupta: Y empieza la partida, somos los azules, vamos a ganarles a estos idiotas.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Diego..._

Diego: Miren a esta chica: Covenantgirl81 (mi nombre real en X-box life) es Reclamador y tiene el 100% en todo.

Manny: Es mas ruda que tu.

Buck: De seguro el rango es por Tiroteo.

Sid: Empieza la partida

Diego: Cuanto dan a que Buck y yo la matamos.

Manny: Yo te doy mi almuerzo por 3 días.

Buck: Hecho

* * *

_Después de terminar la partida el equipo Azul sale victorioso..._

Diego: (Hablando por el micrófono para que todos los jugadores lo puedan oír) Equipo Azul, se la rifaron y mas tu Covenantgirl81 tuviste 158 matanzas en tan solo 5 minutos.

Shira: (Hablando por el micrófono) Tu también te la rifaste, chavito.

Buck: (hablando por el micrófono) ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga en X-box life?

Shira: (micrófono) Si, ahorita los agrego.

* * *

_10 minutos después..._

_*Suena el teléfono*_

Silas: Yo contesto._ (toma el teléfono y contesta) ¿_Hola?

Jasper: Silas, tu madre y yo estamos en California. Encontramos una casa aquí y es muy bonita.

Silas: Que bien por ustedes dos...

Jasper: Queremos que ustedes vengan con nosotros.

Silas: Pero no podemos...

Jasper: Es una orden, no una pregunta. Aquí tienen mas oportunidades de estudiar, ya los inscribimos en la escuela de aquí. Los queremos aquí en una semana. (cuelga el teléfono)

Raz: ¿Quién era?

Silas: Mama y papa

Shira: ¿Qué te dijeron?

Silas: Que encontraron una casa... y quieren que nos mudemos con ellos.

Guiños: Pero ahora no podemos...

Silas: Fue lo que yo les dije... dijeron que era una orden, ya nos inscribieron en la escuela de ahí.

Raz: Eso, significa que Brothers Band se acabo.

Shira: Todo se va por el inodoro, adiós torneo, adiós amigos, adiós todo.

Gupta: Oigan chicos, yo no me iré de aquí.

Shira: Chicos, si lo dicen nuestros padres hay que obedecer. Podemos hacer mas amigos en California, tendríamos mas oportunidades de estudio y podrían formar otra banda.

Silas: ¿Y que pasara con Peacock?

Shira: Pensare en que le voy a decir a Olivia.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

_Beep... Beep...Beep_

Diego: Demonios hoy son las pruebas para la nueva base femenina.

* * *

Shira: Mi primer día de escuela.

* * *

_En la escuela..._

Ellie: Muchachos escuche que un grupo de chicos nuevos van a venir hoy a la escuela.

Buck: ¿Alguna chica guapa esta entre ellos?

Ellie: Si, hay 2 mujeres y todos son hermanos.

Diego: ¿Y para que nos dices?

Ellie: Solo quería hacerles saber, ya que una de las 2 muchachas es Shira White.

Manny: ¿S-Shira White?

Ellie: Si, ¿estas sordo o que? Tal vez ella sirva para remplazar a Britt

Diego: No lo creo, Trish tiene que tomar las decisiones, ella es la capitana.

Crash: Chicos miren quienes vienen ahí

Eddie: ¿Ya vieron a la chica sexy de pelo negro?

Sid: Parece que se dirigen hacia nosotros.

Silas: ¿Disculpen? Una consulta... ¿Saben donde esta el salón 9-B?

Buck: Pasillo izquierdo, primera puerta del lado derecho.

Silas: Gracias. Chicos vámonos.

Buck: Tengo una idea. (silbido) Hey, la chica de pelo negro.

Shira: ¿Qué quieres?

Buck: ¿Quieres ir a las audiciones de porristas? Nos hace falta una base

Shira: Lo pensare. Por cierto, tenemos una banda, todavía no tenemos el nombre pero necesitamos un integrante. Si alguno de ustedes se le ofrece.

* * *

_A la hora del almuerzo..._

El grupo de hermanos se sentaron juntos, habían tenido un buen día. A las 5:30 serian las audiciones. Los hermanos estaban comiendo cuando oyeron que alguien les silbo. Eran las principales de la escuadra de los Tiburones. La capitana se subió a una de las mesas a hacer un anuncio:

Trish: Hey, los nuevos, principalmente las dos chicas. Tenemos audiciones para el equipo haber si Avril Lavigne y Katy Perry se quieren unir. Pero que les quede claro una cosa...tienen que tener espíritu.

Gupta: Ya me aburrí de estar aquí sentado, ¿Qué hacemos?

Raz: Cantar la de We Will Rock You.

Guiño: Shira, tu empiezas.

Con eso los chicos empezaron a azotar sus manos contra la mesa, toda la escuela los volteo a ver y Shira empezó a cantar

Shira: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise.  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.  
You got mud on yo'face.  
You big disgrace.  
Kickin' your can all over the place.  
Singin'

Guiño, Gupta y Silas:  
We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

Raz: Buddy you're a young man hard man.  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day.  
You got blood on yo' face.  
You big disgrace.  
Wavin' your bannner all over the place.  
Singin'

Guiño, Gupta y Silas:  
We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

Silas: Buddy you're an old man poor man.  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make  
you some peace some day.  
You got mud on your face.  
You big disgrace.  
Somebody gonna put you back in your place.

Todos: We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

* * *

_**Bueno a si termina el capitulo de hoy. Y estoy disfrutando escribirlo :) nos vemos el próximo capitulo ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno después de que regreso la luz en mi casa se podría decir que ya nada puede impedir que escriba esta capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: La nueva base y la nueva banda.**_

_en clase de música..._

Los alumnos de tercer grado estaban en clase, el maestro se había retrasado. Después de quince minutos llego el profesor y anuncio el proyecto para el tercer bimestre.

Fernando: Bien, alumnos. El proyecto para el quinto bimestre será formar una banda. La banda con la mayor calificación tocara en el baile de graduación. Formen sus equipos. Tienen 5 minutos y tienen que ser 6 integrantes.

Silas: Raz, Guiño, Gupta, Shira, yo y... nos falta alguien mas.

Raz: ¿Qué tal Buck?

Gupta: No lo creo, no creo que sepa tocar algún instrumento que no sea la flauta.

Shira: ¿Qué tal Diego?

Raz: Podría ser. Vamos a decirle.

Silas: Hey, Diego. ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

Diego: Claro.

Fernando: Ok, se acabo el tiempo de formar sus equipos. Ahora lo siguiente es que su banda tiene que tener el nombre de alguna canción. En eso tienen hasta los 30 minutos que tienen de clases.

Guiño: Payphone.

Raz: Broken.

Gupta: Halo Theme

Silas: No seas idiota, Gupta. Rapsody

Diego: ¿Qué tal? In Amber Clad.

Silas: ¿Qué dices, Shira?

Shira: Gang of Rhythm: La Pandilla del Ritmo. Nos queda mas a nosotros.

Raz: Bien, me gusta el nombre. ¿Qué dicen, chicos?

Silas: Es un buen nombre y la canción también es buena.

Diego: Estoy de acuerdo.

Gupta: Me sigue gustando Halo Theme.

Guiño: Gupta, eres un idiota.

Raz: Bien, entonces será Gang of Rhythm

Diego: ¿Shira, si vas a ir a la audición?

Shira: Si. ¿Cómo se llama su escuadra?

Diego: Tiburones.

Shira: ¿Ya tienen su rutina?

Diego: Ya, pero primero antes de hacer la rutina te harán pruebas si sabes hacer saltos mortales y todo eso.

Shira: ¿Su base se fue de la escuela?

Diego: En realidad en uno de los ensayos estábamos haciendo el helicóptero y ella fue directo al suelo.

* * *

_A las 5:30..._

Shira se dirigió al gimnasio con la esperanza de que no la rechazaran. Llego y vio a unas 10 chicas que estaban formadas para el puesto. La fila iba disminuyendo rápidamente. Hasta que fue su turno, la capitana dijo:

Trish: Si quieres estar aquí en esta escuadra. Tienes que hacer esto: Vuelta de carro hacia atrás, vuelta doble, voltereta sin usar manos y terminas con el pie izquierdo hacia arriba.

Lily: ¿Estas segura Trish?, no creo que Katy Perry pueda hacerlo.

Shira dio un paso adelante y dijo:

Shira: ¿Esta bien si antes de terminar con el pie izquierdo hago un salto mortal?

Trish: Si tu quieres.

Shira respiro un par de veces antes de hacer lo que le dijo la capitana. Hizo todo sin ningún esfuerzo y sin despeinarse. Trish sonrió y dijo:

Trish: Bienvenida a la escuadra. Ven por tu uniforme. (ofrece el uniforme)

Shira: Espero serles de ayuda (toma el uniforme)

Trish: Mañana empiezas. Y otra cosa... prepárate para el torneo.

Shira: Cuenta con ello.

* * *

_**bien así termina este capitulo. ¿Qué pasara mañana en el ensayo? Bueno tendrán que descubrirlo en el próximo capitulo ;) chao **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo. Perdón por no actualizar esta historia y las demás que tengo pendientes. Pero sinceramente ya no se como continuar esta historia y espero que me comprendan**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo :) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de mi historia pendiente (si es que la están leyendo) Los Amo**_

_**Covenantgirl81 se va por ahora**_


End file.
